Hutch
|pastaffie=SkyClan |namest=Kit: Kittypet: Warrior: |namesl=''Unknown'' Hutch Shortwhisker |familyt=Mother: |familyl=Unknown She-cat |mentor=''None'' |apps=''None'' |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks=''None''}} Hutch is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and hard paw pads. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :After introducing Firestar to Bella, Cherry and Boris take Firestar to meet Hutch, a kittypet living with a dog as well as Twolegs. Firestar notices that as Hutch runs over that he has hard pads and strong hind leg muscles like a SkyClan cat. Firestar tells Hutch about SkyClan, explaining who they are and what they've done. Hutch, already hearing this from his mother, nods and says that he'd heard Firestar's tale when he was young, and thought they were kits' tales. Hutch seems interested in the new Clan's formation, and he gives his word that he will appear at Firestar's meeting. He offers cream to Cherry and Boris as they leave, but Firestar doesn't let them have it, as they had to give up their kittypet ways. Firestar waits on the fence to say goodbye, and he feels encouraged, as Hutch was a cat he could work with. :Cherry and Boris come to the meeting, and are confused, as no one has arrived yet. Cherry mutters to Boris that she that they should have gotten Hutch after all, and Boris bets that Hutch is in his Twoleg nest, and he calls him fat and lazy. Sandstorm cuts him off, saying that some cat had arrived. He eventually arrives, Oscar close behind. He picks his way cautiously down the gorge and sits beside Cherry and Boris. After hearing about it, he is hesitant but interested in joining the growing Clan. He decides to join, and is worried that he won't fit in. :The next day, Firestar tries to track down some prey. He gives Hutch, Cherry and Patch their first hunting lesson. Hutch has trouble getting his haunches into the right position, whilst Patch gets it right almost the first time. Firestar watches all three cats stalk, and he notes that Hutch has managed to get his paws into the right position. Hutch misses a chance to catch a squirrel, and even though Cherry almost catches it, she gets her paws caught in some leaves, allowing it to escape. He says that he should have caught it, but Firestar says that he's doing fine. Despite his doubts, he later catches a sparrow. :Later on, Hutch, Scratch, Leaf, Clover, and Patch have their warrior ceremony, earning their warrior names. Hutch is given the name Shortwhisker. :After his warrior ceremony, Sandstorm emerges from a bush with a mouse. She says that Shortwhisker is coming along really well in hunting. :When Skywatcher dies, the Clan prepare to sit vigil for him. Clovertail reminds her kits that they have to stay awake, but when Firestar says that the kits don't have to, she screeches if he wants her kits to die. Shortwhisker explains to the shocked Firestar that they were all told as kits that if you sleep on the night of a cat's death, you die too. Even though Firestar and Sandstorm explain that its not true, all the clan stay up. Shortwhisker sits on a sharp stone, and Firestar wonders if he sat there deliberately to stay awake. But other cats begin to doubt the story, and they begin to fall asleep and go to their dens. Shortwhisker gets up and sits on a rock. :Three nights later, Firestar awakes to see Shortwhisker's nest empty. Worried, he looks outside, but then he sees Shortwhisker by the river. He goes up to the tom, who jumps when Firestar calls to him. Firestar tells him that he has a feeling that he's not happy, and Shortwhisker confirms his suspicions. He says that there's so many cats, and that he's used to living and sleeping on his own. Firestar comforts him, saying that he was once a kittypet, but Shortwhisker is still not sure. :Shortwhisker later takes part in a training session with Sandstorm, Patch, Sharpclaw and Cherrypaw. When its Shortwhisker's turn, he leaps, but falls short. Sandstorm cuffs him over both ears, and he backs away, frustrated. Sandstorm says to try again, but he says that he's had enough, and he could practise on his own for a bit. As he leaves, Sandstorm stares, and exchanges a questioning look with Firestar. Firestar follows Shortwhisker, and catches up to him. Shortwhisker admits that he feels awkward and clumsy, and Firestar says that its the same for every cat. Firestar says that he could have just asked Sandstorm for a one-on-one training session, but Shortwhisker says that she works so hard already. Firestar offers for him for a training session now with him, and he agrees. Shortwhisker does good, and Firestar says that he has the potential for a dangerous warrior. :While Firestar is searching for a medicine cat, he considers Shortwhisker, but Sandstorm states that he had basically frozen at the sight of Patchfoot's blood, and suggests Leafdapple instead. :After the Clan cats defeat the rats, Shortwhisker finally admits that the rat attack, the sight of Patchfoot's blood, and the fact that he did not fit in led to his decision that living in a Clan and trying to be a Clan cat is entirely too much for him to handle. He leaves, promising to visit, leaving behind the name Shortwhisker, and returning to the name Hutch. SkyClan's Destiny'' :When Leafstar and Billystorm venture into Twolegplace to look for Snookpaw, Leafstar thinks that a dog is coming out of a Twoleg nest, but it is Hutch. She accidentally calls him Shortwhisker, and she greets him warmly, touching noses. Billystorm asks if they know each other, and Leafstar explains that Hutch was in SkyClan when Firestar was with them, but he decided that being a kittypet suited him better. Hutch is cheerful, and happy to see Leafstar, remarking that she looks a well-fed as him. Hutch is puzzled about Billystorm, as he says that he is a warrior and a kittypet. Leafstar explains about daylight warriors, and she tries to persuade Hutch into returning, as he could be a kittypet and warrior, but Hutch refuses, saying that he is not cut out for the life of a warrior. He tells Leafstar that it is great to see her again, and he also tells her to say hello to his old Clanmates for him. The two cats touch noses once more, before Hutch returns to his Twoleg nest. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Males